


Prank gone wrong

by everything_in_life_is_awesome



Series: Tracy family [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Illnesses, Pool, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything_in_life_is_awesome/pseuds/everything_in_life_is_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon and Alan get bored and plan something bound to be exciting, but is it as exciting as they think when they target the youngest, Rose. She gets really sick and really really angry at the two pranksters.<br/>Let's just say Gordon and Alan were grounded for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters except Rose.  
> This book is set before International Rescue but Jeff is...somewhere. I haven't decided yet but I will post a short story about it...maybe. Enjoy.

Rose was walking past the pool, this prank was going to be perfect.  
Alan was in position, sitting by the pool, dangling his feet in the cold water as he yells to Rose," Hey Rose wanna join me in for a dip in the pool!" Rose shakes her head as she walks past the bush that the prank King, Gordon had hidden in, he springs up out of the bush startling Rose and he grabs her around the waist and throws her into the water.  
Earlier  
As Rose was running around the house Gordon had started planning a prank that was absolutely perfect. He had grabbed Alan and told him the plan, the plan was to turn down the water in the pool and push Rose in and get her wet and cold so she would stop running around the island like her head was on fire.  
Present  
"Gordon Cooper Tracy!" Yelled a very wet, angry and cold Rose, her cry of Gordon's name had gotten the attention of the eldest brothers, when they ran outside the first thing they both saw Gordon and Alan laughing at the now very wet and shivering Rose standing on the edge of the pool yelling at Gordon. Scott drags Gordon to Virgil and heads back to Rose with a warm towel and he wraps his arm around Rose's shoulders and her simple response was to nuzzle her face into him as she starts shivering more violently.  
They had gotten Rose in the shower to warm up and Virgil and Scott were sitting on her bed chatting away when a noise from Rose's bathroom (Well duh) caught their attention they both knocked (another duh moment) but no reply came so they opened the door (rude much, most boys don't have manners) to find Rose wrapped in a towel (well... I'm not going to talk about that much more) and vomiting (gross) into the toilet (okay enough, stupid fingers). Scott kneels down next to her and pulls her hair away from her face and rubs back in soothing circles as Virgil turns off the and makes a bath,"Sh it's okay," whispers Scott into her ear as Rose starts dry heaving, she stops and collapses against Scott and Virgil hands Rose some toilet paper to wipe her mouth, she grabs it gratefully but with a shaky hand. "Rose do you think you will be able to have a bath without gagging?" questions Virgil and she nods weakly and Virgil adds," you'll have to have one of us or both of in here with you so you don't pass out or something, that okay with you?" She looks up at him and nods her head before standing up with the help of Scott and Virgil and is lowered into the tub.  
"She is really sick, boys because of you and we may have to call dr. Kingston if she gets any worse," says Scott and he quickly adds,"Oh and Gordon, Alan you're both grounded, so no video games, pranks and no scuba diving for a week!" He smiles when he sees Gordon's face," No scuba diving for a week, but, but I won't survive!" Cries Gordon as he storms off to his room.  
Alan looks at Scott who is looking at the security footage in Rose's room," Scott I didn't know she was going to get sick and I think Gordon is upset that he got her sick as well, I'm sorry," says Alan sadly and Scott looks up and says," Yeah I know Allie, Gordon has to learn not to do pranks that could hurt or get someone sick," Alan nods heads to his room to do school work.  
"Rose, I am so sorry," whispers Gordon when he gets to his room, he collapses on his bed and sobs into his pillow, he doesn't hear Virgil entering, he only notices when he feels the bed dip next to him, he looks up and sees Virgil and Gordon throws his pillow at Virgil and says,"Don't care what you have to say, Virg," "I think you will, Squid, Scott actually didn't want you to be in trouble especially that he told you off instead of dad and he just wanted you to learn not to do any stupid pranks like, ones that involve the pool or things that could hurt someone or get them sick,"  
"Sc-Scott don't feel good," said a weak and half asleep Rose Scott nods and sits down next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders as she leans into him and falls asleep. Little did they know that John was watching the whole thing unfold. A week later It was long week when Rose was sick, but she was finally feeling better despite her pale complexion and her glassy eyes," Gordon get your scrawny ass back here now!" Screamed Rose, all you could hear was Rose yelling and Gordon's laugh echoeing around the island.


End file.
